


Rumour Has It

by emynn (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/emynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's been hearing stories... again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumour Has It

“He knows spells that will break your legs at a hundred paces.”

“He can twist your mind, make you do things you’d never dream of doing otherwise.”

“He could kill you and you wouldn’t even suspect a thing till you draw your last breath.”

“And he knows hexes that will… you know. Kill. _Down there._ ”

The three teenage boys shuddered.

“Well I know one thing,” the tallest one said. “Snape may have been cleared of his Death Eater crimes, but it’s clear he’s still a master of the Dark Arts.”

As the students moved down the corridor, Harry Potter frowned. 

~*~

“I’ve been hearing stories,” Harry said, crossing his arms.

“Oh?” Severus glanced up from his book. 

“Yes. About you and your affinity for the Dark Arts.”

“Is that all?” Severus returned to his reading.

Harry snatched the book from his hands. “Severus! You’ve been telling stories again.” 

“Students have always loved to gossip about their Headmaster,” Severus said dismissively.

“Yes, particularly when said Headmaster plants ridiculous rumours in their minds,” Harry said. “What’d you do this time? Bribe the House-elves?”

“Of course not,” Severus sniffed. “I simply had a few long overdue conversations with a select group of portraits.”

~*~

Harry rolled his eyes. “Do you really think a _student_ is going to seduce me?”

“Not if they’re given regular reminders of what faces them if they try,” Severus said. 

“I’m pushing forty! What teenager would even be interested?”

“They have older siblings,” Severus replied.

“So you’d rather people think you’re still in the Dark Arts than –”

“Lose you? Yes.”

Harry sat on Severus’ lap. “Not likely. You’re stuck with me for life.”

“I won’t stop my… conversations,” Severus warned.

Harry grinned and kissed him. “Then it’s a good thing I like my men tall, dark, and dangerous.”


End file.
